


Are you gonna handcuff me officer

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Joke turned into fic, Loki and Hawk eye road trip, clint wished he said no, driving and speeding, steve and phil were just doing their job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Tonight Loki is driving down the road, speeding quite a bit for unknown reason. His buddy Clint Barton is also with him.Officer Steve Rogers and Officer Phil Coulson notice how fast the car is going and pull them over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> New crack! Enjoy.

Tonight Loki is driving down the road, speeding quite a bit for unknown reason. His buddy Clint Barton is also with him.

Officer Steve Rogers and Officer Coulson notice how fast the car is going and pull them over.

Steve says to Loki, "Are you aware of how fast you were going?" 

Loki replies, "Yes I am. I'm trying to escape a robbery I got involved in."

Clint inhales a quick breath. Steve gives him a skeptical look.

"Were you the one being robbed?" Coulson asks this time.

Loki casually replies, "No, we committed the robbery." 

Both Steve and Culson look shocked that he admitted this. "So you're telling me you were speeding...AND committed a robbery?" 

"Yes," Loki calmly says. "We have the loot in the back." Clint starts sweating.

Steve begins to get angry. "Sir, I'm afraid you have to come with me." Saying he reaches in the window to subdue him. 

"Don't do that!" Loki yells fearfully. "I'm scared you will find the gun in my glove compartment!" Steve pulls his hand out. "Wait here," he says. 

Then they call for backup. Soon cops, cars, and helicopters are flooding the area. Loki and Clint are cuffed quickly and taken towards a car.

However, before they get in, Captain Fury walks up to them and says, while gesturing to the cops that pulled them over, "Sir, these officer informed us that you two had committed a robbery, had stolen loot in the trunk of your car, and had a loaded gun in your glove compartment. However, we found none of these things in your car." 

Loki snorts and replies, "Yeah, and I bet those liar said I was speeding too!"

**Author's Note:**

> And then they drove happily ever after until they were stopped by another cop.


End file.
